What I Thought I Knew
by MoveTowardFocus
Summary: There's no way that Keith has feelings for Lance. There just isn't. But when Keith and Lance get sent by themselves to an alien planet, some feelings Keith would rather not think about come to light. Or, the story of how the Red and Blue paladin get together while also adventuring around an alien planet. Slow burn. Rated m for later chapters.
1. Avira and Adrik

CHAPTER ONE: Avira and Adrik

Over the course of his time as a paladin of Voltron, Keith has overheard many a Weird™ conversation occur between the other members of his team. So, you would think that at this point, he'd stop being surprised by it. It seems this is not true.

"I swear to God Pidge, if you don't give me that back I will sacrifice you to the space gods!", Lance says heatedly, almost missing the jump over the coffee table he has to do to maintain his pursuit of Pidge.

"Pretty sure that's not a thing!" Pidge yells over her shoulder, sprinting for the exit Keith is currently occupying, trying to understand what the hell is happening.

Before he can move, Pidge sprints around him, standing behind him as if Keith is going to be willing to act as a human shield against Lance. Lance comes to a stop in front of Keith, trying to peer over his shoulder at Pidge with an angry face and failing. Keith does his best to ignore their proximity.

"Pidge, come on man, that's the only one left! It's my turn to have the last one!" Lance wines, making grabby hands at the object Pidge is currently crushing by gluing herself to Keith's back.

Keith turns around to see what Pidge has in her hand and heaves a sigh. And to think, he thought he stumbled onto something serious.

 _Can't we just have one normal day? Well, I guess this is normal, for them at least._

In her hand, Pidge has what is left of a very sad, very crushed cookie left over from a batch Hunk made the day before. Typical.

Keith gives himself a moment to feel not even a little bit bad for what he's about to do, and then snatches the cookie out of Pidge's hand, and runs at a dead sprint down the hallway.

"Hey!" He hears Lance and Pidge yell in surprise as they try not to trip over each other in their haste to catch up with Keith.

Keith has time to think that the two are gaining on him as he makes a sharp turn toward the main control room when the intercom system beeps on and Shiro's voice starts talking.

"Paladins, we need you in the control room." The intercom static cuts out.

Keith stops in the hall, breathing hard as the other two catch up to him, stumbling to a stop. The paladins share a look and Pidge sighs as all three of them rush the remaining distance to the control room.

The paladins enter the room and Lance gives a little wave to Hunk who seems to have also just walked in. Shiro looks up from where he's standing next to Coran and Allura. Nothing seems to be out of order, there's no ships to be seen out of the main glass window and it's eerily calm. The only thing that gives away the tension in the room is the way that Coran and Allura are whispering to each other and the tense set of Shiro's mouth. It's strangely silent. Keith's stomach drops.

Allura looks up from her discussion with Coran, as if just now noticing the newcomers in the room. Shiro looks down at his feet.

"Paladins", Allura begins somberly, "Thank you for your haste. I suppose that the best course of action would be to just come right out and say it."

Allura looks from Coran to Shiro before heaving a sigh.

"We need to temporarily split the team up."

Instantly, there are opinions about that.

"What?! That's a terrible idea! How are we supposed to form Voltron like that?" Pidge gets in before anyone else.

"Yeah, and, I don't know about you guys but I definitely feel better when we can form a giant robot." Hunk says in agreement.

"Now hold on a minute", Shiro cuts in calmly in his no nonsense Dad™ voice, "you haven't heard us out yet. We know it's not the ideal situation but we think it's necessary."

Shiro starts again when no one looks like they're going to interrupt. "We just got word that the Galra are planning on attacking these two planets." Coran pulls up a holographic map with two small spinning planets on it and Shiro directs their focus to it.

"These are the planets of Avira and Adrik. As you can see, they're pretty close in size and shape but also in distance. We've detected a distress call coming from Avira that warns of the Galra's plans to attack both planets. Now normally this wouldn't be an issue, but while close together in terms of space, they're still too far apart for us to form Voltron."

Shiro pauses, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"We have to split the team up and allocate lions to each planet to defend against the Galra. If we stay together to form Voltron then that means that one planet is left defenseless and vulnerable to the Galra. Sorry guys, there's no other way around it."

There's a moment of quiet while everyone thinks it over. They know Shiro's right but it still sucks.

"Well how are we going to split up?", Lance pipes up, breaking his uncharacteristic silence on the matter, "I'm not going with Keith."

Keith rolls his eyes, trying to ignore how much that actually stung.

 _What the hell is up with me lately? Since when do I care whether Lance wants to be on the same team? It's not like I want to be on his team either…right?_

He ignores the look Shiro gives him.

"You are actually", Allura replies, ready to argue it, "You and Keith are going to Avira while Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro are going to Adrik. We leave first thing in the morning, so I recommend getting some sleep."

For once in his life, Lance just doesn't say anything.

 _Probably because he doesn't want to make Allura angry._

After that, everyone slowly trickles out of the control room to go their own separate ways.

"Keith, hold on a minute." Shiro calls. Keith walks over to where Shiro is leaning on the main control board. Lance gives him a look as he walks out of the room. Everyone has gone but them and Keith tries not to be intimidated by it.

"Yeah?" Keith starts, unsure of what Shiro wants. If Shiro has something to say, he usually just says it. It's unlike him to be this private with Keith.

Shiro gets right to it.

"How are you and Lance? You guys don't fight as much as you used to."

Keith starts at the unexpected question. Him and Lance? He's got a weird feeling about where this conversation is going.

"Uh, we're fine, I guess. Why?"

Shiro gives him a look like he knows something he doesn't. Keith pretends like he doesn't notice.

"Nothing. I just think that this mission will be good for you guys." Shiro says diplomatically, "just try to make the most of it."

Shiro stands up and stretches. "Well I'm going to make sure Pidge actually goes to bed this time and doesn't stay up all night trying to decode alien languages. Good night."

And with that, it's just Keith left in the room with too much quiet.

 _I just think that this mission will be good for you guys._

That night, when he's in bed, Keith tries not to think about how he's going to be alone with Lance for who knows how long on an alien planet.

Author's note:

So, this is my first Voltron fanfiction. Yay me, I guess. This is going to be a slow burn over several chapters. Also, this is completely unedited so I apologize for any mistakes.


	2. Take me to your leader

CHAPTER TWO: Take me to your leader

As promised, the next day the paladins depart on their separate missions. It's a somewhat somber affair, with a lot of standing around and prolonging the inevitable.

 _It's not like I'll never see them again. It's just for this mission._

But still, there's something about splitting apart like this that just seems so wrong. Voltron is just such a large part of who they are now.

In the end, it's Lance that makes the first move towards getting in his lion.

"You guys can stand around some more, mourning how you won't see my face for the entire length of this mission if you want to. I'll understand." Lance smirks, climbing into Blue.

"Mourning? I think you meant appreciating." Pidge says as she gets into her own, because she can't not.

Hunk just shakes his head and starts getting in his lion after a small wave in Lance and Keith's direction. "Good luck you guys."

Then it's just Shiro and Keith.

"Remember what I said before. Be careful." Shiro claps Keith on the shoulder.

"You too." Keith says, trying to convey how much he means it.

Keith stands watching the other team's lions leave the hangar and head toward Adrik.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy Pants, get in your lion, we got a planet to defend!" Lance says over their comm and Keith tries not to smile but does as he's told.

 _What a dork._

Forty-five minutes later, Lance and Keith land on Avira. It's an incredibly dry planet, and Keith has a horrible moment where he thinks it looks exactly like his little shack in the desert before he dismisses the thought. Never again. Besides, it's obviously nothing like an Earth desert. For starters, the sand is a very light green color and there are tropical looking trees dotted throughout the landscape. It's not a very flat planet either, with what look like mountains in the distance.

As they get closer, Lance comes over the comms to comment on the architecture.

"Their houses look like tents."

Keith thinks that tents isn't quite right. Their buildings are all varying sizes with flat roofs. They remind him of farmers market tents from back home, so maybe Lance is on to something, but these buildings have solid walls. They also appear to be stacked on top of one another, with ladders leading to the upper buildings.

The weird part is that Keith has yet to see anyone who would live in these.

"Do you see anybody?" Keith asks.

"No, let's land and we'll see if they break out the parade for us."

They find a relatively open spot to touch down just a short walking distance away from the buildings. Keith climbs out of his lion and takes his helmet off after his suit tells him there's enough oxygen for him to breathe. He walks over to join Lance.

"So, no parade then?" Lance asks, stretching.

"Guess not."

They start walking towards what appears to be the main portion of the little village.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Keith calls, peering into windows.

Suddenly, there's movement as a short figure with what looks to be too many arms runs across the square.

"Wait! We're the paladins of Voltron. We're here to help you." Keith takes a quick step in its direction.

The figure stops and turns to look at them and Keith gets a better look at them. The figure looks male, with wide shoulders and intricate pastel clothing that only covers from the waist down. Also, he, Keith is assuming he, has four arms.

"You are the paladins of Voltron?" The accent is easy on the ears, very smooth.

"Yes, we're answering your distress call. Can you point me in the direction of your leader?" Keith suddenly has flashes of cheesy alien tv shows where a little green man says "Take me to your leader!"

Lance flashes him a smile like he knows what Keith just thought.

The alien seems to be considering them closely. Eventually he raises one of his four arms and beckons them to follow him. "This way."

Keith makes eye contact with Lance, who just shrugs and turns to follow.

The alien leads them through the village to a more secluded sections of buildings that are much large than the ones they first saw. Now that they're up close, Keith can see how all of the buildings have what look like glass molded into them. It makes them all shine as the light hits it.

"What is your name?" Lance asks, sliding up next to their guide.

"Rhaegar. What is yours?"

"I'm Lance. That guy with the angry face is Keith. Where is everyone else?" Lance says admiring the buildings as they pass.

 _I don't look that angry_ , Keith thinks self-consciously.

"They are in hiding. We do not know when the Galra will attack and we did not know if Voltron would appear. They will most likely come out now that the brave paladins are here." Rhaegar says, somewhat flirtatiously, Keith notes, inexplicably annoyed.

 _Great, just what we need, more aliens to flirt with Lance._

"Are we almost to who's in charge?" Keith breaks in.

Lance shoots him a weird look he can't decipher.

"Yes, that building up ahead is where our queen lives. She was dearly hoping Voltron would come."

The rest of the walk into the palace is made in silence. The 'building' ends up being more like a palace. It's much taller than the other buildings and is more brightly colored though still pastel.

Rhaegar leads them into the palace and down a long hall where several other villagers give them appraising looks as they pass. Finally, they make it to the throne room. The large, heavy doors are opened by guards in tight fitted silver armor.

"My queen, I present the paladins of Voltron." Rhaegar announces respectfully, bowing low.

Keith and Lance just stand there, unsure of the protocol but earnest none the less.

The queen stands from her throne and makes her way down the few steps towards them. She gives them both long looks.

She turns to Lance.

"My, aren't you handsome."

 _What is with the aliens on this planet. Leave him alone._

Before Keith can even begin to analyze that thought, Lance is answering in his usual manner.

"Thank you, your highness, but I could not possibly be near as attractive as you."

 _Gag._

The queen turns to Keith and frowns.

"You, not so much."

"Hey I don't—" Lance starts. Keith cuts him off.

"Your highness, we are the paladins of Voltron. We're here to help."

It's not until much later that Keith realizes Lance was going to say something just then.

The queen resumes a more authoritative air.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for coming to our aid, we are very grateful. We do not know when the Galra will attack but we have intel that it could be within the next couple of weeks."

 _Weeks? I'm never making it back to the ship._

"For now, we just ask that you help prepare our people for the coming fight and remain on call for when the day arrives. Until then, we will show you to your room. Rhaegar, if you will."

 _Wait, room, singular?_

Lance and Keith follow Rhaegar out of the room. Keith is still trying to figure out what the queen just said. She did say room, singular, right?

Rhaegar leads them down a long hallway and down several turns that Keith is sure he will not remember in the morning. Soon enough, they arrive at a solid wooden door.

Rhaegar gives a little bow and then walks away, pastel clothing swishing as he goes.

Keith and Lance share a somewhat strained look.

Keith turns the knob on their room, yup, singular, and tries not to have a heart attack.

There's one bed.

Author's note:

Ah yes, bed sharing, my favorite trope. There ain't nothing original in this fic, just enjoy it. Yes, two chapters in one day. Gotta start somewhere.


	3. Space Alcohol

CHAPTER 3: Space Alcohol

 _There's only one bed._

It's large and comfortable looking, with what look like incredibly soft white blankets piled on it. It's hard to miss as it rests against the opposite wall than the door.

Keith takes another step into the room so that they're not just awkwardly hanging out in the hallway. He slowly walks around the bed, examining the other parts of the room as he goes. There's a dresser against the wall to the left of the bed and a small table in the corner with some books stacked on it. Keith comes across another door at the right of the room and opens it. It's the bathroom, which is much larger than he thought it would be, almost the size of the bedroom and elegantly furnished with different types of soap on a shelf near the tub.

 _Lance is going to have a field day with that._

"Hey look at this! This is what I'm talking about." He hears Lance call from the bedroom. Keith comes back to the doorway and leans against the frame to see what Lance is talking about.

He's holding an intricate glass decanter with a dark amber liquid inside of it in one hand and two matching glasses in the other.

Later, Keith will remember this as the moment where he should have known what was going to happen.

"Don't break that, the last thing we need is to have to owe these people a bunch of money." Keith says in response, folding his arms over his chest.

Lance fakes like he's going to drop it but puts it back on top of the dresser when Keith gives him a look. Keith's eyes return to the bed. It's hard not to, it's so big. That situation can wait until later though.

Keith walks across the room and pulls out one of the chairs at the table and sits down.

"I can't believe they didn't have a plan for when we got here. They want us to just remain on call? We could be helping other people right now." Keith gripes, resting his chin on his hand.

Lance plops down on the bed, splaying out like starfish with his feet hanging over the side.

"They don't know when they're going to be attacked. It's not like they have a whole lot of options."

Keith knows this, he's just feeling tense and needed to complain about something. He guesses that Lance can sense his uneasiness because Lance stands up and comes to sit with him at the table.

"I'm telling you man, we could drink the alcohol. Space alcohol. It could be fun."

Keith is saved from having to answer when there is a knock at the door. Lance gets up to go open it, swinging the heavy door open. It's Rhaegar.

"Weren't you here, like, a second ago?" Lance questions.

Rhaegar nods. "I left to go find you a second set of clothing." He hands Lance two folded piles and Keith gets up to take them from him, setting them on the dresser before joining Lance at the door.

"Also", Rhaegar continues, "the queen requests your presence tonight in the grand hall for dinner. Please wear what you have been given. A guard will send for you. That is all." Then he's gone, turning down the hall yet again.

"Thanks?" Lance calls after him at the abrupt goodbye.

They shut the door and Keith goes to investigate the clothing situation. One pile is red and one pile is blue so at least they're not stuck wondering whose is which. He hands Lance his. Keith starts to unfold his set and is relieved that there is a shirt component and that he won't be naked from the waist up like Rhaegar. It's a simple design with a sleeveless top made out of a nearly sheer material the color of red wine and a neckline that's probably lower than Keith would like. The pants are a soft grey and look to be fitted in order to work with the flow of the top.

 _It could be worse._

He looks up to find that Lance has already put his on while Keith was figuring his out. Keith can feel the blood rushing up to his face and he really hopes that he didn't make a sound. He thinks he didn't. Lance hasn't looked up from the knick knack he's investigating that he apparently swiped from on top of the table.

Lance is gorgeous. Or he would be, if Keith had thoughts like that about Lance. But he doesn't. They've dressed Lance somewhat similarly to Keith in terms of material and the pants situation, but the back of Lance's top is only connected at the top and allows the back of his shirt to hang open, revealing the long expanse of his back. It's a deep royal blue, sheer like Keith's, and Keith thinks that he's too young to have a heart attack.

 _He should have taken Lance up on that offer of a drink._

"I'm, uh, going to go put this on." He says lamely, holding his pile up before making the quick walk to the bathroom. He spares another glance at Lance as he passes, who is looking at him with wide eyes. Keith makes it to the bathroom and he breathes, leaning over the sink and staring at himself in the mirror.

 _You can do this. It's just a shirt. It's just Lance._

It's that last part that he's worried about.

After about half an hour of them sitting in their room, trying to hash out a plan of how they're going to go about defending the planet, there's another knock at the door notifying them that dinner is soon to be served.

They follow the guard past several rooms and they walk past the entrance they came in so Keith guesses they're heading toward the other half of the building. They stop in front of an open room that is large enough to hold the long table in the middle, piled high with food. The queen stands from where she is sat at the head of the table and all the guests rise with her.

"My honored guests, please join me in welcoming these two paladins of Voltron, without whom our planet would stand no chance against the Galra."

The room erupts into polite applause as Keith and Lance are led to their seats. Keith ends up directly to the queen's right and Lance to her left. Everyone sits again as the applause dies down and the guests dig into the food.

The dinner is long, with several courses, and the social interaction is greatly trying Keith's patience. They almost make it to the end of it with no hiccups, Keith can tell, but then the queen decides to pick up her earlier flirting with Lance.

"Tell me, are the missing paladins at Adrik as beautiful as you?" The queen asks, leaning toward Lance and putting her chin in her hand.

The question takes Lance off guard who flounders for a second while he registers that an actual female is trying to flirt with him.

"Well, I mean, I guess we're all about the same. I mean, obviously I'm handsome." Lance says awkwardly. He bounces back quickly enough. "I'm sure they're jealous."

The queen laughs and puts her hand on lances arm. Lance's eyes flick over to Keith, who is resolutely trying not to get involved by examining the pattern on his dinner plate.

 _This didn't used to be so painful to watch_ , Keith thinks.

"Actually, you know what? I'm not feeling so good, I think that maybe we should head back to our room." Lance says, slipping his arm out from under the queen's.

Keith looks up at that, catching Lance's eye. He doesn't know what Lance is doing, usually he'd be all over this, but Keith just goes with it. He's tired of being at this dinner.

"Yeah, we're pretty tired", Keith agrees easily, "Thank you for the meal."

"Yes, of course", the queen says disappointedly, "enjoy your rest."

With that, the two paladins get up and start the trek back to their room.

In the hall, it's just the two of them, their footsteps echoing off the floor as they walk in silence. They find their room like that, Lance being too quiet. They open the door and Keith is reminded about the bed situation.

"I'll take the floor." Keith wasn't lying about being tired.

"What? No, that bed is huge. We can share it."

Keith gives in easily, too tired to argue with him. "Fine."

They find something appropriate to wear as pajamas in the dresser and they both get changed.

"I'm going to go shower." Lance announces, already pulling the bathroom door shut.

Keith gets in the bed, staying to his side and turning on his back. Keith guesses that it isn't that much later when Lance climbs into his side of the bed. They lay in silence for a moment and Keith is nearly asleep when Lance breaks the quiet.

"I don't like the queen."

Keith stares up at the ceiling. "Well, she likes you." He winces. That was petty.

Lance turns his head to look at him. "She doesn't think you're handsome."

Keith honestly has no idea what to make of that. What does that even mean. Lance isn't insinuating that he thinks Keith is handsome, right?

Keith keeps his eyes on the ceiling. "Yeah, well, she's right. Just go to sleep Lance."

Lance doesn't turn back to his side. "No, she isn't. I didn't like what she said to you earlier when we met her. 'you, not so much.' Like, what does she know?" Lance says, for some reason angry on Keith's behalf.

Keith suddenly remembers how he interrupted Lance when they were meeting the queen. Keith turns his head to look at Lance, about to ask him what he was going to say, but finds that Lance is already asleep, breathing evenly.

Keith is glad that Lance is asleep. At least someone will be well rested in the morning.

 _She doesn't think you're handsome._

Eyes shut, Keith smiles to himself.

Author's note:

You ever want to just like, take their heads and mash their faces together? Ooooh Lance thinks Keith is handsome.


	4. Pins and Needles

CHAPTER 4: Pins and Needles

The next morning, Keith wakes up because he's way too warm. His eyes blink open and he has a moment of peace before he realizes why he's too hot. Keith stays very still and examines the situation. He's basically pressed against Lance's chest, who has both his arms around Keith, which honestly looks not that comfortable but okay, and is still deeply asleep. Keith's head is tucked under Lance's chin and Keith doesn't know how they ended up like this when they started so far apart in the bed. Keith feels like maybe he should be panicking or possibly uncomfortable but all he feels is belonging.

 _He feels like home._

Lance chooses that moment to wake up.

"Holy quiznak my arm is so asleep that we might have to amputate it and quite frankly I'm not super pumped to know what Shiro would think about that."

Keith sighs as he sits up, trying to flatten his hair back down. Lance makes a noise at the pins and needles feeling that floods the arm that was trapped to the bed.

"Ow ow ow yep definitely amputation for sure, why were you crushing me anyway?" Lance says, sitting up and shaking his arm out.

Keith shrugs, blushing the tinniest bit. He would deny it if Lance called him out on it. "I don't know, it just happened."

Lance just nods, smirking. "Yeah, okay."

Keith chooses to let that one go. Shiro would be proud.

Keith wonders if he should even try to figure out what time it is or if it's easier to just assume it's time to get ready for the day. He settles for the latter. Keith slides out of the bed and stretches, popping his back. He stands next to the bed for a bit before he notices there's new clothes on the dresser. That means someone came into their room last night and brought them new clothes. And probably saw him and Lance cuddled up in the bed.

 _Great._

Keith takes his without a word and goes to bathe and change in the bathroom. When he comes out, Lance is sitting half on the bed with one of his legs dangling off the side, swinging it back and forth. He's reading one of the books off the table and Keith takes a moment to appreciate this softer more genuine side of Lance that he's sure Lance would deny exists if Keith wasn't witnessing it right now. Lance becomes aware that he's being watched and abruptly closes the book and puts it back on the table.

"Why are you standing there watching me like a creep? Man, you took forever in the bathroom, how is that possible when you come out looking mostly the same as when you went in?" Lance babbles on the way to take his turn in the bathroom. Keith watches him go, unable to help the small smile that works its way onto his face at Lance's endearing moment of embarrassment.

Out of all the things that Keith thought would make him admit to himself that he likes Lance in a completely non-platonic way, he didn't think it would be Lance being shy over being caught reading a book.

 _Oh man, I've got it bad._ Keith waits for the panic to come with it, but finds there is none. He's not even surprised. He guesses that he's known for awhile now.

When Lance finishes in the bathroom, the two test their memory of the layout of the building and find their way back to the entrance. The citizens of this planet have no real plans to fight the Galra, just that they know they're coming, and this is probably what concerns Keith the most. As a result, the two have decided that they're going to start teaching those who wish to learn how to fight some basic hand to hand combat. It's not much but it's better than nothing.

They had informed Rhaegar last night of their plans and Rhaegar had said he would notify the others and invite them to learn. He had given them directions to the small building, well small in comparison to the castle, that they're currently standing in front of. Rhaegar had said it would be perfect for training in.

Keith and Lance walk in and find that there's only about ten or fifteen people waiting for them.

"This is it? Out of everyone?" Lance asks, taking the question right out of Keith's mouth.

"Our people are afraid of violence. They do not wish to fight the Galra and will do anything to avoid doing so." One of the women in the front speaks up. She has long pastel blue hair and has on an outfit reminiscent of Rhaegar's but with a top portion and some subdued jewelry layered over it.

"So they're just going to rely on the two of us to defend the entire planet?" Keith asks, annoyed.

"It would appear so," The woman replies back calmly, "in addition to this group."

Keith takes a minute to consider their options, steaming. He looks at Lance who looks more disappointed than angry. Keith takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He takes a step towards the group.

"Look, I know that the Galra are coming and that it's terrifying to fight them but the fact that you're here now shows that you're not willing to just lay down and let them take your home," Keith starts solemnly, "you've chosen to fight. We're going to do our best to teach you but you're going to have to have some patience. You're never going to be completely ready, so don't give up. Remember that patience yields focus." Keith ends his impromptu introduction-made-speech.

The little group takes a moment to take in the words before looking to the woman who spoke earlier.

"So, where do we start?"

Author's note:

Sorry this chapter's so short.

Next time: some training and some feelings and some drama. Oh my.


	5. Holding Down

CHAPTER 5: Holding Down

They start out with basic hand to hand combat. They spend half an hour or so teaching the Avirans how to hip toss someone to the ground. After they mastered that, they moved on to the arm bar. Everything was going smoothly, the Avirans were fast learners, and Keith was starting to feel better about the whole situation.

"Okay, let's move on to reversing your position when someone is holding you down." Keith addressed the impromptu class.

They were taking a little break so the Avirans could rest in between moves. Lance leaned up against the wall opposite Keith. It didn't look like he was paying much attention, but Keith figured he already knew the move.

"The trick when practicing is to make sure you grab your sparring partner's shoulder so you don't roll your wrist when they flip you." He said before standing up from the floor.

Then it was time for the demonstration. Keith took a sip of his water before putting it on the ground off to the side of the training mats. It was getting warm in here. Keith pulled a hairband out of his pocket and pulled the back of his hair up. He looked to Lance who was already staring at him. Did he have something on his face? Keith looked down at his shirt. Nope, nothing. Whatever. Keith gestured toward Lance.

"Help me demonstrate the move."

Lance pushed off the wall and met Keith in the middle of the mat. They played rock paper scissors to determine who had to be the escapee and who had to be the person holding the other down. Lance cheered when he was the person doing the holding. Keith rolled his eyes.

Keith complied and laid down on the ground so Lance could settle over him. It felt weird to not start out fighting and then eventually end up on the ground. Instead, he just laid down like a rag doll. Lance straddled his waist and leaned over him, hands next to Keith's head.

It was calm for a second before Keith started to resist against Lance, showing how to grab an opponent's shoulder and hook his leg. Lance struggled against him and leaned into Keith's space to try and throw him off. Lance's face was suddenly directly over his, lips just an inch away. Keith sucked in a breath and it seemed like time slowed down. Keith dragged his eyes from Lance's mouth to his eyes.

He wasn't prepared for the intensity of the gaze directed back at him. It was like Lance was staring into his soul. Lance shifted his weight to sit up a little more and in doing so swiveled his hips into Keith's. He needed to get up right now. He needed to go right now.

Keith quickly flipped Lance beneath him in the move he was supposed to be teaching and stood, almost tripping over his own feet. Keith took a step away from Lance.

"I, uh, I'll be right back." Keith said quietly, not looking Lance in the eye.

He burst through the door of the training room, the student Aviran's eyes on him, and strode down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he needed air. Keith made it outside the building, pacing in front of the front door. He sucked in air like he had been running a marathon and was vaguely aware that he was freaking out.

Keith knew he liked Lance, had known for a while now but it was different when he had Lance's actual hands on him. Keith liked Lance's hands on him. Keith knew his face must be flaming red. He lifted his hands to feel his own cheeks and wasn't surprised at the heat radiating off of them.

Who knew what Lance thought about it. He probably thought Keith was a freak. Sure, he had been getting along with Lance lately but it wasn't that long ago that they were fighting most of the time. He let out a breath slowly, feeling calmer. The door to the building opened and Lance poked his head out and then closed it behind him when he realized he had found Keith.

"Uh, are you okay? You just up and left in there and you were all red." Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

Keith awkwardly looked down at the pastel green sand. "I'm fine."

Lance shuffled his feet. It was so supremely awkward, Keith wanted a black hole to appear and swallow the whole planet.

"It's okay you know. I know we haven't exactly had time to, uh, relieve stress lately with the mission and all."

Keith thought he might spontaneously combust. "Just don't. Stop. I don't want to talk about it." He also didn't want to talk about how it was _Lance_ that caused this reaction and not just the fact that he was a warm body.

"It's also chill that you're gay." Lance said bluntly, in his usual manner.

"Uh, thanks."

"I know Shiro is too. It's cool with all of us…I mean, I'm bisexual so I get it." Lance said nonchalantly, making a little mound in the sand with his shoe.

Keith looked up at Lance at that, surprised. "Oh, cool. That's cool. Thanks for telling me."

 _He likes boys. HE LIKES BOYS._

"Yeah, you just looked so miserable standing there like a kicked puppy I had to say something to even the field." 

Keith huffed. "Wow, thanks."

"Anytime, besides, I know I'm hot. Your reaction is normal."

" _Lance_."

Lance laughed. Keith smiled a little. He thought he might live through this experience.

After that, the tense atmosphere disappeared into something more comfortable. They stood outside the building for a few minutes more before they decided they had to go face their confused and amused students.

The rest of the day's training went by much more smoothly and they ended the day feeling confident their students could give at least one good punch.

They made it back to their room from the training building tired and hungry. They decided they were going to take turns showering, with Keith winning their brief bickering, and he closed the door to the bathroom behind him. He was sweaty, which caused the sand from the environment to stick to him like glue. Gross. As he stood in the shower, he contemplated the day's events. While things weren't awkward with Lance, Keith was still embarrassed at his reaction to Lance holding him down.

 _I'm learning all kinds of things about myself today._

He finished up his shower quickly. Lance was waiting on him, and got out. He put his clean clothes on and toweled off his hair, opening the door with one hand.

He was expecting Lance to hop up and take his turn in the shower, but that wasn't what he was greeted with. There, sitting at the table, was Lance with the space alcohol. A suspicious amount was missing from the bottle and the glass in Lance's hand was half full.

"What are you doing?" Keith said slowly, approaching Lance like you would a wounded animal.

"I'm drinking the space alcohol, obviously." Lance said exaggeratedly, arms waving and almost sloshing the liquid out of the glass.

Keith examined him. He looked okay. Definitely tipsy, but still coherent.

"Why?"

Lance gave him a look like he was stupid. "It looked like it would be fun, duh. Also, you're so tense. You need alcohol. You need _fun._ You need alcohol, Keith. I had to drink first before you could stop me. Now you have to join me or deal with me sober."

Keith was somewhat impressed with Lance's plan to get him drunk. Lance was right, he'd rather be drunk with Lance than deal with him sober.

"Pass me a glass."

An hour later, they were both completely drunk. Keith lay on his back on the bed, shoes off and clothing rumpled, giggling at Lance's antics. Lance was still at the table, but had his chair turned toward Keith so he could look at his face without straining. He was giggling at his own antics, encouraged by Keith's reaction.

"Yeah, well you suck at hand to hand." Keith yelled at Lance, pointing a finger at him.

"No I don't!"

"Then prove it!"

At that, Lance unsteadily got to his feet and threw himself on top of Keith, mirroring their earlier class demonstration gone wrong, and looked down at him.

"See! I can hold you down." Lace says, slurring his words more than a little. That alcohol was strong.

Keith tried to shove at Lance playfully but didn't get very far in his intoxicated state. He had way too much to drink. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was space alcohol.

Lance suddenly collapsed on top of him, his head resting next to Keith's, breathing obnoxiously into his ear.

"I'm drunk, Keith. Really, really drunk. And tired."

Lance stopped shoving at Lance and laid still, silently enjoying their proximity and trying to think clearly to respond.

"Me too."

Lance pressed his face into Keith's neck. "Today was fun."

Lance laughed, head reeling. "I think maybe it could have gone better."

Lance shook his head, nose tickling Keith's neck. "Nooo. It was fun. We should do it again."

Keith was confused. "We spar all the time."

Lance made an exasperated noise. "No. Not sparring, the other part. With the holding."

He wasn't making any sense and Keith was so tired, the alcohol was making his brain all fuzzy. The holding part?

Keith just agreed to it anyway, too confused to fight him on it. "Okay, we can do the holding part."

"It felt good. Really good. I'm goin' to go to bed now." Lance said distractedly, not moving from his spot above Keith.

Keith nodded into Lance's shoulders. "'Kay."

They both passed out after that.

The next morning, Keith remembered everything perfectly clearly despite the level of intoxication he experienced.

Keith gasped and sat up, rolling Lance off of him. He remembered everything he and Lance said. His mind was racing, thinking of the connotations of everything that was said.

Lance groaned and sat up. "Ugh, my mouth feels like there's a caterpillar in it. What happened last night?"

Keith's stomach dropped. Lance didn't remember. How was he supposed to act around him now?

 _It felt good. Really good._

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and an unknown Aviran was striding into the room. He was breathing hard from running and looked worse for wear.

"Paladins, the Galra have been spotted. It's time."

 _Fuck._


End file.
